This invention relates to safety equipment clothing, and specifically to a jacket which allows a user to wear a protection harness underneath while permitting an attachment point outside the jacket.
In the construction industry, workers are often working in elevated or high altitude locations. Often, this required the use of safety or fall protection harnesses to prevent the worker from falling if he or she falls from their elevated position. This work is outdoors thus exposing the worker to the weather conditions. When the weather conditions are cold or rainy, the worker may desire to wear a coat or jacket. Coats and jackets can be cumbersome. Since the worker is required to wear safety harness, when weather conditions necessitate a coat or jacket, the worker is forced to wear the safety harness over his or her jacket or coat. This arrangement is uncomfortable and can restrict movement necessary in the physical duties required of the worker.